1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for varying the intensity of stimulation applied during animal training. More particularly, this invention pertains to varying the intensity of stimulation applied to an animal wearing a collar having an attached receiver. The intensity of the stimulation is controlled by varying the current to a pulse transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio controlled training collars are known for conditioning the behavior of an animal. A transmitter, commonly handheld, is controlled by a trainer. The collar is worn by an animal and includes a receiver that triggers an electrical circuit that applies electrical stimulation to the animal through electrodes in contact with the animal. To train the animal, the electrical stimulation must be sufficient to gain the animal's attention without injuring the animal. Further, some training protocols requires that the animal receive different stimulation based upon the animal's behavior.
Various methods are known for varying the stimulation applied to an animal through a training collar. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,908, titled “Animal Training Device,” issued to So on Sep. 16, 1997, discloses an animal training device that applies different levels of electrical stimulation to an animal by varying a pulse width. The electrical stimulation is generated by applying a series of pulses to a switch connected to a transformer, which has its secondary windings connected to electrodes that contact the animal. The pulses have a constant voltage level at a fixed frequency; however, the pulse widths vary based on the desired stimulation to be applied. The transformer secondary voltage is directly related to the pulse width, accordingly, the electrical stimulation applied to the animal varies as the voltage varies. The lowest level of stimulation is produced with narrow pulse widths resulting in a lower voltage of electrical stimulation applied to the animal. The highest level of stimulation is produced with wide pulse widths resulting in higher voltage of electrical stimulation.
Another example is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,482, titled “Method and Apparatus for Remote Control of Animal Training Stimulus,” issued to Gonda, et al., on Feb. 7, 1989. The Gonda device uses trains of pulses applied to the switch connected to the transformer. The Gonda device varies the stimulation intensity by varying the frequency of the pulses in the pulse train. The pulse train includes pulses having a fixed voltage and pulse width; however, the period between pulses is variable. The electrical stimulation applied to the animal is at a fixed voltage. The level of stimulation varies with the number of electrical stimulation signals applied to the animal per second. The lowest level of stimulation is produced by a pulse train with a low pulse frequency resulting in fewer electrical stimulation shocks per second. The highest level of stimulation is produced by a pulse train having a high pulse frequency resulting in more electrical stimulation shocks per second. The duration of the stimulation to the animal is controlled by the operator of the Gonda device.
A still another example is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,428, titled “Method and Apparatus for Remote Conditioned Cue Control of Animal Training Stimulus,” issued to Farkus on Oct. 8, 1991. The Farkus device varies the stimulation intensity applied to the animal by varying the length of the pulse train applied to the switch connected to the transformer. The pulse train includes pulses having a fixed voltage and pulse width, and the pulses have a fixed frequency. The electrical stimulation applied to the animal is at a fixed voltage. The level of stimulation varies with the duration of the stimulation to the animal. The lowest level of stimulation is produced with a pulse train having a single pulse and a short duration. The highest level of stimulation is produced by a pulse train that includes approximately 64 pulses, which results in a longer duration stimulation being applied to the animal.